


Always and forever

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Laurel Lance alive, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. When trying to find new allies to stop Prometheus, Oliver is unexpectedly reunited with someone he had not expected to reunite with again.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Earth-1 Laurel Lance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Always and forever

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't much in a mood to do another Oliver/Laurel fic (not because of the fanatics but because these days, I'm pretty much burned out on inspiration on writing Arrow and don't have currently a lot of ideas for Arrowverse and am taking a break due to recovering from a surgery) but this just wouldn't stop bugging me. For the sake of this story, Chase didn't recruit Black Siren, since that just ruined her and gave just more reasons to prop up Felicity and her getting away scot-free with her stunts.
> 
> And they had various opportunities to bring back Roy but wasted them, so for the sake of this story, Roy returned after Rory left.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Laurel Lance coughed out as she was being pulled out from a pool of emerald water, naked, as she fell down on the ground, coughing the water out of her lungs and shivering from the cold on her skin, before an Asian woman in black coat and red suit put a blanket on her to cover herself.

"Breathe. Easy… and breathe…" The woman said.

"Where… what…" Laurel asked, disoriented and trying to gather her thoughts. All her memories were muddled.

"I know you must be confused but you're safe now… and it's not your time to die yet." Shiva said.

* * *

In Hub City, Sean Sonus and a group of gangsters on a rooftop were making a deal with other criminals as a woman in blonde and black leather showed up and engaged them. They exchanged blows with the woman, who had an outfit similar to Black Canary as she pulled out a pair of batons and swiftly dispatched them, blocking and countering with ease and spinning around and knocking them down.

Sonus and his remaining men pulled out their guns, aiming at the woman, who just smirked before taking a deep breath and unleashing a sonic scream, sending Sonus and his men flying back, knocking them out. The woman smiled as she noticed a shadow in a shape of a hooded man covering her.

"Interesting technique. I've heard rumors about you. I have a proposition for you."

The woman just smiled as she turned to the Green Arrow, putting down her wig and mask as Oliver stilled, staring in disbelief.

"Let me guess, you want me to join your team, right?" Laurel smirked and Oliver stared like he was seeing a ghost.

* * *

"How are you still alive?" Oliver asked.

"The Lazarus Pit." Laurel said and Oliver considered. It didn't surprise him but he had to wonder who had brought her back from the dead. "There are more than just one, Ollie. Someone saw a potential in me and brought me back. Trained me. She called herself 'Shiva.'"

"I've heard of her. She used to be a member of the League. She's something like one of my old teachers, looking for people with potential to help them find their way." Oliver said as he eyed her. "Why didn't you…"

"…let you know I was alive?" Laurel asked. "I've been asking myself that question for months. At first I thought I should let you grieve properly and not bring you more pain. But then I was afraid I wasn't the same anymore." She looked down in shame and Oliver nodded in understanding, considering the bloodlust. "But over time… I guess I just couldn't look you guys in the eye anymore and I had convinced myself that you were better off believing I was dead, since I'm not who you remember and even if I wanted to go back, I let you believe for months that I was dead—"

Oliver placed an assuring hand on her shoulder. "Laurel… we'd never hate you. We forgave Sara too, remember? Whatever happened, leave it in the past. What matters is that you're home and Quentin and Sara will be glad too."

* * *

Oliver faced off with Chase, who had turned out to be Prometheus, while Team Arrow was dispatching of Chase's and Malcolm's forces.

Chase pulled out a detonator, disarming the bombs. "Remember. I'm always ten steps ahead of you, Oliver."

"You know, if that were true, you probably would have seen this coming." Oliver said.

And then, much to Chase's shock, Spartan went out from around the corner with Chase's wife Doris. "Adrian." She said and Chase stiffened.

"You shouldn't be here." He said lowly, staring at her in surprise while Doris looked at him horrified.

"How else was I supposed to find out the truth?" Doris demanded as she breathed out heavily. "You killed all those people."

"It's not that simple." Chase said.

"You killed them. It's simple." Doris sneered as she neared him in an attempt to reach him. "I know, baby. This can't be you." She held him by his cheeks. "It's not you."

"I'm sorry…" Chase whispered as he pulled her in for her hug. "I'm so sorry…." He then glared up at Oliver. "Why did you make her come here?"

"To get you to stop. You have to stop." Doris pleaded, pulling away and looking into Chase's eyes. "You have to… you have to turn yourself in."

"I can't do that." Chase protested.

"Please. Whatever this is, whatever you're doing, it's over." Doris begged.

"You'd tell the police?" Chase whispered.

"No." Doris shook her head.

"You're right." Chase nodded, leaning his forehead onto her "I'm gonna take care of this."

Suddenly, there was a sound of metal piercing flesh as Doris stilled, while Chase dropped a bloodied knife.

"John!" Oliver yelled as Doris fell into his arms, bleeding out.

Oliver blocked Chase's sword and threw him down before Chase got up and both men dropped their weapons. Chase rushed at Oliver as a shelf with dishes collapsed, tackling him to the ground but Oliver got on top of Chase, sending a flurry of punches that Chase blocked before throwing Oliver away. Chase roared as he lunged at Oliver, breaking through a wall.

* * *

In another part of the building, Laurel, in her Black Canary suit, Diggle, Rory, Roy, Rene and Curtis were fending off Malcolm, Dinah Drake and the members of Thanatos Guild.

Rene, Diggle and Roy shot down Malcolm's assassins, while Rory wrapped his rags around some of them and threw them back. Roy engaged Malcolm as their bows crossed while Dinah and Laurel exchanged blows before Laurel kicked Dinah, staggering her back. Dinah threw punches that Laurel blocked with ease before elbowing Dinah, causing for her to spit blood as she rolled back.

Both women took deep breaths and unleashed their Canary Cries, sending each other flying away in opposite directions upon impact as Dinah ended up impaled on a sharp piece of debris upon crashing to the wall as Dinah gagged, coughing out blood before tilting her head.

Malcolm ducked as Roy aimed his bow at his head and rolled back, catching an arrow that Roy fired and threw it back as it exploded, sending Roy to the ground.

"Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice…" Malcolm smirked, remembering, when Oliver used that trick on him.

Malcolm brandished his sword, about to finish Roy off, when Talia joined the fray out of nowhere as her blade crossed with Malcolm's.

"Not so fast." Talia sneered.

"You side with your father's murderer? How the mighty have fallen." Malcolm taunted.

"My father died the moment he entered the Pit the first time." Talia noted as she engaged Malcolm and they exchanged sword strikes, both of them just flashes and blurs of steel.

* * *

Both men exchanged blows before Oliver slammed Chase against a window. Oliver threw him away and they grabbed each other before crashing down onto a table that collapsed under their combined weight. They both groaned and got up on their feet as they circled each other.

"I told you, Oliver. I'm not gonna kill you and you can't kill me." Chase gloated.

"Yes, Adrian. Yes, I can!" Oliver snarled and the smile vanished off Chase's face before suddenly, Oliver drew a fletchette and stabbed Chase in the heart, as Chase stilled, blood filling his mouth as Chase smiled in satisfaction as he fell down.

"You… are…a… monster… after… all…" Chase whispered hoarsely as he laid on his back, dying.

Oliver smirked as he neared Chase's face. "No. I did it because you are a monster who had to be stopped at all costs. I did what I had to do. I am not a monster."

Hearing that, Adrian's smirk vanished and he coughed up blood, knowing he had failed utterly in his mission. With one last cough, he laid on the ground, his glassy eyes staring without seeing.

* * *

Talia parried and deflected Malcolm's strikes, cutting nicks into him as he backed away. Malcolm jumped forward, snarling and the force of his blow almost knocked the sword off Talia's hand but she slammed the hilt of her sword into his face, dazing him before she kicked him in the midsection as Malcolm stumbled back and as soon as he recovered, Malcolm suddenly felt sharp pain in his gut as he grunted before Talia pulled out her sword and Malcolm coughed out blood as the blade pierced his abdomen and fell back, dying.

* * *

When it was over and Chase was exposed and they also burned his and Malcolm's corpses into ashes to make sure they wouldn't come back from the dead, Oliver and Laurel were back in Oliver's penthouse in bed, with the sheet drawn over their naked bodies as Laurel lied onto Oliver's chest as he fondled her hair.

"Is it really over?" Laurel asked.

"Roy, John and everyone else is searching the city, in case Chase has something else as a contingency." Oliver said. "Chase told me that everyone I care about, suffers because of my sins and the more connections I have, the easier it would be to break me. That I'm a monster and that everything I touch, dies."

"He's only trying to get in your head. I admit, I was terrified, when you beat a guy to a pulp, when I went to help Peter Declan but you're not a monster. You're only doing what you have to do. I understood that after you killed Darhk." Laurel said as she held Oliver's cheek. "I understand that you're afraid you will really become a monster, like how Chase wants you to be but there's one thing that can always pull you back from that edge and that's me and the people that love you, like Sara, Quentin or Thea for example."

"You're never going to give up on me, are you?" Oliver said with a smile.

"Never, Ollie." Laurel chuckled as he pulled her in for a kiss, both of them resuming their lovemaking night.

**Author's Note:**

> The line with Oliver telling Chase that he isn't a monster is inspired by Aragorn II Elesssar's other stories.
> 
> Yup, in this story, the Lazarus Pit activated Laurel's Canary Cry (I've seen that trope in other stories, where Laurel was resurrected by the Pit) and Dinah was recruited by Chase, since while I was open-minded to Dinah in Season 5, the revelation of Vince being the Vigilante in Season 6 ruined her for me and Talia allying herself with Chase felt hypocritical to me, considering that she had convinced Oliver to target the List on which Chase's father was in the first place, so for the sake of this story, Chase was trained by Malcolm, who had allied himself with him instead and it wouldn't surprise me if Talia (with a better writing than how she was handled in the show) or Lady Shiva would revive and recruit Laurel due to wanting to explore her potential, since E-1 Laurel's journey as the Black Canary was mishandled and rushed and out of all four Canaries (Sara, E-1 Laurel, Black Siren, Dinah Drake), she was the weakest and Talia helping Oliver is an interesting concept, since I liked their dynamic in the flashbacks in Season 5 and 7x05 and 8x03.
> 
> Plus, Felicity joining Helix was stupid and it ruined her again and they easily could've used A.R.G.U.S. connections or pull some favors from the president after Invasion to help Diggle and stop Walker and figure Chase out, so no Helix subplot for Felicity here to avoid ruining her and Laurel's "return from the dead" is later explain the same way as in 6x15. I was tempted to have Felicity throw a fit at Laurel and question if she was different because of the Pit or if she was Black Siren but honestly, having Oliver, Sara or Laurel calling Felicity out on her crap is cliché and tiring at this point.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
